Songfic Waiting On An Angel
by franksbarcelona
Summary: Songfic with FAX! Max and Fang have had an argument so Fang decides to leave her with a broken heart. Will he come back, and if he does, will Max forgive him? -More chapters with different songs to come soon! Rated T for safety...FAX!


**A/N_-_** Hey! This morning my friend (Fake Jang) and I were reading songfics which inspired me to write this one. The song is called "Waiting on an Angel" by Ben Harper. I hope you like it :)

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, DO NOT, own Maximum Ride or the characters in it, James Patterson does, and I do not own the song Waiting on an Angel, Ben Harper does, blah...blah..blah...but I do own my bowl of popcorn! Enjoy!

PS. There are some lines from other songs in this chapter, (eg "you should've put a ring on it"...that's not in there btw) so if you spot what the other ones are, mention it in a review!

**

* * *

Waiting on an Angel**

**MAX POV**

_Waiting on an angel__  
__One to carry me home__  
__Hope you come to see me soon__  
__Cause I don't want to go alone__  
__I don't want to go alone_

I sighed with regret as I thought of the horrible memories that took place just a few hours ago. It hurt my broken heart _so much_, more than it hurt already, just thinking back on it. Fang and I are fourteen years old, and I love him with all my heart - I only realised this a month ago, and since then, my life has turned upside down.

_Now angel won' t you come by me__  
__Angel hear my plea__  
__Take my hand lift me up__  
__So that I can fly with thee__  
__So that I can fly with thee_

Every time I glance at him - that strong, dark figure gracefully swooping next to me in the sky with incredibly mesmerizing wings - my heart would skip a beat and I would lose all the thoughts that were entering my mind. I couldn't let Fang go like this, it just hurt too much too bare (and I've been in serious amounts of pain before, so trust me on that one).

_And I'm waiting on an angel__  
__And I know it won't be long__  
__To find myself a resting place__  
__In my angel's arms__  
__In my angel's arms_

Fang had this idea that the Flock would suddenly just hide away in a luxurious paradise island, away from all the Itex madness - the whitecoats trying to take us back for experiments and the erasers who are basically doing the whitecoats' dirty work for them, which is to capture us and take us back to The School. If we moved to this amazing island, the erasers would just find us for the millionth time, and _poof!_ Our new perfect life gets destroyed. So, yeah, _not a good idea! _ We'd been arguing about this for at least a week, until Fang decided to leave me with the Flock, and now I'm curled up on the floor bawling my eyes out like a baby, waiting with false hopes for Fang to come back to me - I mean the Flock.

_So speak kind to a stranger__  
__'Cause you'll never know__  
__It just might be an angel come__  
__Knockin' at your door__  
__Knockin' at your door_

"Max, you do know that Fang really does love you, right?" The Voice said in my mind. Dang it, I hate it when it does that! Can't it just leave me alone?

"Leave me alone, Voice. You don't know anything about Fang!" I screamed into my pillow as loudly as I could, thinking that it would go away. Obviously, I was wrong for thinking that.

"If you say so Max...but I think there's someone trying to get into the window," The Voice said, as my brain went on super-drive immediately, calculating ways to knock this person out through the window before they hurt me.

I gingerly opened the curtains in fighting stance, only to find it wasn't someone trying to kill me.

"FANG, WHAT THE HECK ARE DOING! WHY DID YOU -" Fang placed a smooth, warm finger on my lips, so I gave him my trademark death-glare.

"Max, I am so, _so sorry_ for leaving. Please forgive me, I mean, I'll never, _ever_, do that to you again." His eyes were full of sincerity and affection, and as I stared into them, time seemed to stop, and it was just him, me and his finger on my lips. I thought to myself, 'How could I ever be mad at this guy? He's my heart and soul and he'll always be there for me -" I didn't even notice Fang lean in ever so slowly until he interrupted my endless thoughts with a sweet but meaningful kiss. I opened my eyes in shock which made him smile, so I smiled too, and it felt like we were little kids once again - only this was a thousand and one times better than that.

As he ended our perfect moment, Fang gently pulled me into a warm, friendly embrace that I recognised so well.

_And I'm waiting on an angel__  
__And I know it won't be long__  
__To find myself a resting place__  
__In my angel's arms__  
__In my angel's arms_

Everything about Fang made me feel tingly inside: his sarcastic smirk, his huge dark wings that glistened with an indigo light in the sun, his liquid midnight eyes that I melted into when I looked at them, and his perfectly strong and protective arms which would hold me forever. We both laughed with pure joy and peacefulness together - and at that very moment, I was certain that we were destined to be together with the Flock, forever and always.

_Waiting on an angel__  
__One to carry me home__  
__Hope you come and see me soon__  
__Cause I don't want to go alone__  
__I don't want to go alone__  
__Don't want to go__  
__I don't want to go alone_

Fang helped me onto the window-ledge as he climbed out with me, then we spread out our fourteen-feet of glory - white and black wings, night and day, fire and water. Together, we soared over the Colorado Mountains and lakes as our wings beat in perfect unison. I sent a silent thank you to The Voice as I thought, 'Finally, I'll never be alone.' I smiled to myself when Fang reached for my hand and brushed his wing against mine, as if he was saying 'I'll never let you go, Max.' It was a memory that I would never forget.

* * *

**A/N-** R&R por favor? Don't forget to mention the lyrics from other songs you found, if you did find them (: I'll mention you in the next chapter!


End file.
